With Love
by rissydoll
Summary: [AkuDemy, Demiku, AkuZexy] He left, and I thought I would break. I didn't, and now I'm better than ever. I sure hope he's happy. [Letter from Demyx to Axel]
1. Chapter 1

**_With Love_**

**Riiight, so. I suddenly got really depressed, and I wrote this. You'll have to excuse it. It's supposed to be a letter, but I got kinda off track. So yeah, enjoy. Especially ChibiFrubaGirl. -nods- Because she gives me inspiration! To write more Demiku… -giggles-**

**Warnings: AU. Shonen-ai. Some bad words. …Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. -shakes head- Wish I did, but I don't. Never will, either.**

**-x--x--x--x-**

I know you're probably wondering why you're getting this now. And why it's from me, of all people. That'll be explained in time. I'm explaining to you **now** that you're a bastard and I hate you. But I guess you already knew that, didn't you? People tell you that enough, after all. Anyway, as I said. You're a bastard and I hate you. But do you even know why? I doubt you do. So I'll be telling you.

I actually took you back! You broke my heart and I tried dating other people. That didn't work because all I thought about was you, so I took you back. Then I found out that you're cheating on me with my best friend. And that was it. That broke me. I hate you both now, and you don't even know why. Well, you know why I hate **him**. Not why I hate _you_. But you'll know that soon enough.

You make me not want to live. Which is an accomplishment, really, because I normally can't get enough of life. But I see you, and you're with **him**, and you're _happy_. The kind of happy I thought I made you. The kind of happy we obviously never had. And that hurts.

It's one thing to find out that you're cheating on me. It's another thing to find out that you broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with you. It's a whole **other** thing to find all of this out from your _best_ friend. And that's why I hate you. That's why, right **there**. Because you didn't have the balls to tell me yourself. You're a stupid, self-centered dickhead that has to have everything your way. And that is the **worst** thing in the world.

But that's not the point of this. Well, it was _one_ point, but not the _only_ point. The other point was to tell you something completely different. I'm writing this to tell you that I _have_ moved on. I'm actually happy with **your** best friend. I like his silver hair. It's so much softer and doesn't hurt my eyes. Not like your fire-red hair did. And his eyes are a different green than yours. A much **prettier** green. I hope you're happy with _my_ best friend. I _know_ I'm happy with yours. And that's just about all I needed to tell you. I hope it… Well, I don't know what I hope anymore.

**With love.**

_**Demyx.**_

**-x--x--x--x-**

**So yes, this is my new story. It's odd, I know, but that's how I felt at the time. And my feelings usually pop out in my stories. Anyways, I hope you liked it. .**

**Please be kind and review to feed my underfed ego. And to make me feel loved…**

**-Miss ''Rissa**


	2. Distance

**_Distance_**

**Right. Sequel to _With Love_. -nods- Axel's point of view, of course. In my opinion, it sucks. But that's my opinion. And yes, I am putting it up here even though it sucks. It's 'cause I had someone request to see Axel's P.O.V. And here it is. Just… Here ya go.**

**x.x.x.x**

Hey. I… You're probably not going to read this, but I feel the need to explain some things. If you have put this down, I understand. If you haven't, then I guess I must of peaked your curiosity. You may not care, but **I** care. Besides, you _deserve_ to know these things.

I… I know you took me back, despite your better judgment. That made me happy. It also surprised me, because everyone knows I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve that second chance. Didn't deserve you. But I got it! It was like a blessing. I thank you for that. I know I broke your heart, and I'm sorry. It's just that, there was this distance. It was a distance that Zexion started to fill. I know he was your best friend, but he wasn't objecting at the time. He still isn't…

I don't want to make you feel like dying. That wasn't my intention, I **swear**! I want you to love life, not hate it. I'm sorry for that, too. I'm sorry for a lot of things, actually. To many things to write down. You used to make me happy the way he does. But after we split up the first time… Well, you just couldn't make me quite as happy any more. I wish you could've, but wishing never worked before.

I swear, I was going to tell you! But every time I worked up the **courage** to do it, Zexion somehow changed my mind. He kept saying _he_ would tell you. I mean, I didn't want you to hate him, and I knew that if either of us told you, that's what would've happened. I told Riku that, and he took matters into his own hands. I didn't really want him to, but I figured that's what he would've done. He always _has_ liked you. And he was a little bitter towards me because **I** had you. I know I'm stupid, I know I'm self-centered, and I know I'm a dickhead. But I was raised getting everything I wanted, and old habits die hard. And if that makes me a bastard, so be it.

Anyways, the point of writing and sending you this is to tell you that I'm sorry. I don't blame you for hating us. I would hate us too if I was in your shoes. I've moved on, too (obviously). Happy with your best friend. Yeah, I **am** happy. His hair is softer than yours. It's because he doesn't use gel like you do. And his eyes aren't as bright as yours, but they're just as pretty. It's good to know that you have Riku now and that I didn't _completely _ruin your life. I'm glad you're happy now, Dem.

**I'll always be keeping the distance.**

_**Axel.**_

**x.x.x.x**

**Right, I could've done so much better. -sighs- Anyways, here it is! . I don't care if you like it or not.**

**Review and make me feel luffed.**

**-Marissa**


End file.
